


Humbug

by geekruminations, truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel is seriously injured, and Peggy decides she needs to leave in order to keep him safe. She has three visitors who try to convince her otherwise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lillianmmalter for her awesome beta services!

 

 **“No rest, no peace. Incessant torture of remorse.”** -A Christmas Carol

 

It was all her fault.

There was no doubt about it this time. Her tactical error on a recent takedown cost the life of one agent and left the other in the hospital fighting for his life.

That was Daniel.

It had been a day already and he hadn't regained consciousness. The doctors told her to have hope but she wasn't sure she had any of that anymore.

He looked so still, so small in that hospital bed. It frightened her.

It was her fault and now Daniel could die. Because of her.

It all started when she got some intel about HYDRA operatives in a local factory. She brought one agent with her as backup but she didn’t tell Daniel she was going to investigate because she didn’t want him to worry. She never thought he would follow her and show up. 

But he did and he got caught in the line of fire. 

Her stupid decision was possibly costing Daniel his life. 

She opened the door to his home and was greeted with silence. 

The Christmas tree in the corner of the living room was dark. She remembered how, several weeks ago, Daniel had been so insistent that they get a tree.

He dragged her around to various tree places and they finally picked one and had it delivered to their home.

Their home.

She couldn't say that, having not officially moved in with Daniel yet. But most of her stuff was here and she spent most nights here as well. 

They had gone to the store and purchased Christmas decorations and lights and had a great time decorating the tree.

And here it was, Christmas Eve, and the tree would go to waste. 

Daniel had been talking about their Christmas plans and Peggy had been quite content to go along with them, seeing how genuinely excited Daniel was for Christmas.

Now they were all wasted.

Peggy sighed and headed to the bedroom. In the closet lay her suitcases, still here from when she was packed and ready to leave for New York those many months ago.

She grabbed them and began packing methodically.

It was time for her to leave.

She couldn't stay and inflict anymore pain on those around her. On the people she loved.

Because she did love Daniel; god how she loved him! He made every day better than the one before just by being with her.

Peggy shook her head in an attempt to rid herself of these fanciful thoughts. It didn't matter that she loved Daniel and he loved her.

Love was not enough.

She wouldn't stay and hurt more people. Peggy was quite sure she was better off on her own. 

Once packing was complete, she grabbed the suitcases and put them by the front door.

She would leave first thing in the morning. It was Christmas Day so she was unlikely to get a flight but at least she could book one and stay in a hotel for one night.

From there, it would be on to Washington, where Colonel Phillips resided. She had no doubt he could find a place for her, preferably overseas with the Howling Commandos. They could always use another member.

And she wasn't going to say goodbye either.

Howard, Rose, Jarvis, Ana...they would just beg for her to stay and she wouldn't be able to explain why she was leaving. They just wouldn't understand.

She wandered throughout the small house, ending up in the kitchen. She was rather hungry, when she thought about it. The last time she ate was yesterday.

Peggy began fixing herself a sandwich, ignoring the pangs in her heart as she remembered how Daniel had cooked her dinner last night before they headed back to the office.

 

_“It’s not much..” Daniel said, putting the plate in front of her._

_“It’s perfect,” Peggy replied. “I’m starving.”_

_They ate while they talked about the caseload at the office. They both had to head back after dinner as there was so much to do._

_Once dinner was finished, Peggy got up to put her plate in the sink but Daniel grabbed her instead. She landed on his lap and the plate clattered to the table._

_“Wha..”_

_She was cut off by Daniel’s lips pressing insistently to hers._

_“Daniel…” she managed to get out as he kissed her again. “We have to…”_

_“One minute,” he replied, kissing her deeply. “I just want to…”_

_And then they were kissing furiously. Peggy had her arms around Daniel’s neck and his hands were at her waist. Finally they pulled apart._

_“I suppose we should go,” Daniel said._

_“Why do you always get me worked up like this and then we have to leave?” Peggy replied, smiling._

_“Can’t help it,” Daniel said, shrugging. “You are just too beautiful not to kiss.”_

_Peggy blushed._

_“I love you Daniel,” she said softly._

_“I love you too, Peggy,” he replied. “Don’t you forget it.”_

 

Peggy shook her head, pulling herself out of her thoughts. A tear pricked her eye as she thought of Daniel, all alone in the hospital. She should be there, she knew it, but she couldn't make herself go. Another reason she should just leave. It was clear she was no good to anyone.

Peggy grabbed her sandwich and headed to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she reached for the scotch on the side table. An odd combination to be sure, but she desperately needed a drink. 

In the dark she ate her sandwich and drank several tumblers of scotch. 

The shrillness of the phone ringing punctuated the silence but she made no move to get up and get it. Peggy knew who was calling, Jarvis most likely, and she didn't want to answer. Didn't want to hear Jarvis tell her that Daniel hadn't made it. She wouldn't be able to bear it.

Instead, she pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over herself as she lay down and got comfortable.

She could sleep in the bed of course, but it didn't feel right without Daniel there. 

Tears filled her eyes and she brushed them away. She missed him already. But she knew what she had to do.

It was better for her and for everyone if she was alone.

And with that last thought, she fell asleep.

\-------------------------

The first thing she noticed as she opened her eyes blearily was that the Christmas tree was lit up. She was fairly certain she didn't plug in the lights before she fell asleep.

As she stretched and sat up, a gasp escaped her lips.

A man was standing in front of her, hands casually slipped in his pockets, a wry smile on his face.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

It was her brother, Michael.


	2. Chapter 2

**“There’s more of gravy than grave about you, whatever you are…”** -A Christmas Carol

 

Peggy’s gun was in her hand and pointed at the man at the same time it registered that it was Michael. But it couldn’t be Michael. Could it?

“Same ol’ Pegleg,” the man said in that familiar Michael lilt.

The man looked like him and sounded like him, but it couldn’t possibly be him. She had to be dreaming.

“That won’t work,” he said, nodding to the gun. “Guns and ghosts don’t mix.”

He's a ghost? So she was dreaming. Still, she wasn’t letting her guard down. Her gun remained steady.

“You don’t believe me,” Michael said. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” 

He moved toward the front door, walking right up to it and then… he was gone. He’d walked right through the door.

Peggy blinked; she must have had more scotch than she thought.

Suddenly, she saw his leg and arms, waving around through the door, and then the rest of him appeared.

“And now for my next trick,” he said with a smirk. “No, that’s the only one I have. So sorry.”

Peggy finally lowered her gun, not because of his ghost trick but because she knew she was dreaming. You don’t need a gun in a dream, right?

Michael -- or Michael’s ghost, or whatever it was -- approached her and she couldn't help but recoil, despite her desire to reach out and touch him. Even if he were a ghost, it was her brother’s ghost.

“Since when did you get so squeamish?”

“I'm not squeamish,” she replied sharply. “I'm…”

“Impressed? Astounded?” He planted himself on the couch next to her.

She ignored his comment. “Why are you here?”

“To torment you.” He laughed. “Not really, though it is quite fun to get a rise out of you. I’m here to tell you about some visitors you will be receiving tonight.”

“I’m not really up for visitors,” she replied. 

“I noticed.” He nodded to the suitcases at the door. “I take it you’re not going on vacation.”

She lifted her chin defiantly but refused to answer. She didn’t need to explain herself to a dream. Or a ghost. Or whatever the bloody hell he was.

“Why are you running, Peg?”

“I’m not running.”

“It’s me, remember? You can’t get anything by me, never could.”

“You don’t know anything,” she responded, her voice sharp as a knife.

“I know that your beau is lying in a hospital bed, clinging to life, and you’re here getting ready to run because you think it's your fault that he's there. If it weren't for you, he'd be fine. How close am I?”

“That’s not--”

“Oh come off it, Peggy! That's exactly what you're thinking. You think leaving will save him. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?”

She bit the inside of her bottom lip, willing herself not to respond. He’d always had a way of getting under her skin, which apparently he still could do in her dreams.

“As I was saying,” he continued, “you will have three visitors tonight. Don’t worry, they’ll let themselves in.”

“Oh bloody Nora! Don’t tell me this is that Charles Dickens story. I don’t need to know the meaning of Christmas.”

Michael smirked. “No, but you do need to know the meaning of letting people help you, and letting them love you. You can’t do everything alone, Peg. If you leave now, you’ll be alone the rest of your life.”

“It's for the best,” she said with a shrug. “Besides, I’m used to it. Daniel will be better off without me, and I will be better off alone.”

“You’ll find out later tonight how wrong you are about that, about all of this.”

She visibly bristled. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Try to be nice to your visitors,” he said, shaking his head. “Oh, and remember that shooting them is not an option.”

Michael rose from the couch and walked rather human-like to the door. 

She wanted the ghost to leave, yet she couldn’t help herself. “Michael?”

He turned toward her.

“Why did you have to die?”

He gave her a sad smile. “Not because you cared about me. It was my time. We all have our time and there’s always a reason. I’d like to think that my death spurred you to live the life you were meant to live. Don’t throw that life away, Peg. Listen to what these visitors have to say. You need to hear it.”

He then turned and moved straight through the door.

“Flipping hell,” she said to herself, tears welling in her eyes. She took a deep breath, willing the tears away. No more scotch for her. Maybe forever. Usually it didn't affect her this way but with all of the stress of the past day, she’d underestimated its ability to make her emotional, not to mention it giving her strange dreams.

She gathered the blanket around her, a sudden chill rattling her down to her bones. Three visitors. This was ridiculous. Not only did she not believe in ghosts, she certainly didn’t need three of them -- or four, if you counted Michael -- telling her how to live her life.

She padded to the kitchen and made a cup of tea, the blanket still around her shoulders. Maybe if she stayed awake, this all would go away. Of course it would. It was a dream. If you stay awake, you don’t dream, right?

She carried the mug out to the couch and sat down. Blowing on the hot liquid, she took a sip, sighing as the warmth slipped through her body. Daniel would be fine. He’d certainly be better off without her. She loved him more than she thought herself capable of loving anyone, so she had to do this. She would go so he could live. He deserved a long, full life, which never would happen if she were around. She knew this deep in her heart. She hadn’t been able to save those she cared about in her past, but she damn sure was going to do everything she could to save those in her present.

Taking a deep breath, she snuggled deeper into the blanket. It smelled of him. This was their blanket, the one that had a permanent place on the couch. Daniel would wrap it around his shoulders, then wrap her up in his arms, and they would sit like that for hours, sometimes listening to the radio and sometimes just in silence. There was a comfort between them that didn’t require filling the room with idle small talk. 

Maybe she would take the blanket with her, as her final remembrance of what could have been. Or maybe not, she thought as more tears filled her eyes, a few descending down her cheeks.

Between Daniel’s scent surrounding her and the subtle heat from the fire, her eyelids became heavier with each passing minute. She had to stay awake, dammit! You’ve stayed up 48 hours straight on missions. Why can’t you bloody stay awake?!

Maybe if she closed her eyes for a few seconds, the sleepiness would pass. Yes, just a few seconds...


	3. Chapter 3

**“He was conscious of a thousand odours floating in the air, each one connected with a thousand thoughts, and hopes, and joys, and cares.”** -A Christmas Carol

Peggy awoke with a start to the sound of knocking at her door. A glance at the nearby clock indicated that it was 1 am. Who would be at the door at one am?

She reached for her gun and slowly made her way to the door. 

The knocking continued and she unlocked the door and opened it slightly.

Her mouth dropped open and the gun fell to her side as she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, I didn't just want to barge in. I figured knocking was the best bet."

Tears pooled in Peggy's eyes as she took in who was standing before her. 

"Steve?"

He was standing right there as if he had never left. He had his full uniform on and his shield in his left hand.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Peggy opened the door wider and Steve walked past her into the living room. Peggy followed, placing her gun on the coffee table and rubbing her eyes as if this was all a dream.

And yet, Michael had told her three ghosts were coming to visit. She just never thought one of them would be Steve.

"You're dead." She stated.

Steve turned around and gave her a wry smile.

"In a matter of speaking."

Peggy's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh...this isn't about me," Steve stammered. "It's about you. Shall we sit?"

Peggy nodded and watched as Steve sat down in the chair next to the couch. She sat on the couch and waited for him to speak.

"You know why I'm here then?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but I think it's a bloody waste of time!" Peggy exclaimed. "I don't need three ghosts telling me what to do."

"It's not about telling you what to do, Peggy. It's about showing you that you don't need to be alone."

"Steve...I..."

Peggy couldn't help herself. She leaned over and reached out and touched him but her hand went right through him. Her mouth opened in shock and tears welled in her eyes. 

"You can't touch me unfortunately," Steve said soberly.

Peggy took a deep breath and wiped her eyes once more.

"Fine," she said mulishly. "Let's get this over with."

"Don't be mad, Peggy," Steve pleaded. "Let's just head out, okay?"

“Do I need to put on a coat?” she asked, looking down at her dress.

Steve shook his head.

“You will be fine,” he replied.

Steve stood up and gestured for her to come near him.

"Now, this might make you feel a bit dizzy," he remarked.

"I trust you," Peggy said fervently. 

"Touch my shield," Steve said.

Peggy reached out and touched Steve's shield. It was cold and for a moment she wondered what was going to happen and then suddenly she was being twisted and pulled and just when she felt like she was going to be sick, she found solid ground beneath her feet.

"Sorry about that," Steve said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I..." Peggy stopped as she looked around. "Steve, how is this possible? We are..."

"At your childhood home in England," Steve replied. "I know, it's a neat trick. But we don't have a lot of time to waste so let's head inside."

In a flash they were inside, down a long hallway.

Peggy could hear joyous sounds coming from one of the rooms. She turned to look at Steve and he smiled. 

"It's okay," he said. "Go on."

Peggy headed towards the door and pushed it open. 

There in front of her was an enormous Christmas tree. It was decked out completely with lights and ornaments and cranberries and popcorn strung and placed on the tree. There were presents all around the base of the tree. 

Tears pricked her eyes as she surveyed the scene in front of her.

It was home.

There, on the floor, was herself as a seven year old child. Her hair was in ringlets and she was wearing a red Christmas nightgown with lace around the collar. 

Peggy reached up and touched her own collar. She remembered that nightgown. Her mother had made it for her.

A ten year old Michael was next to her, squabbling with her over something. 

"Now, now Michael, let Peggy see,"

She turned at the sound of the deep voice.

It was her father, sitting on the settee next to her mother. Both had smiles of their faces and mugs of steaming cider in their hands. 

Her heart ached as she looked at them.

She hadn't quite realized how much she missed them.

"They seem nice."

Peggy jumped, startled by the voice in her ear.

She turned and glared at Steve. 

"Sorry, sorry..." he said, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"They can't see me," Peggy commented.

"We’re invisible to them," Steve replied.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I have a question for you first. When was the last time you spoke to your parents?"

A pained look appeared on Peggy's face.

"You don't understand. It got...more difficult later."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Michael died," Peggy choked out. "Then everything changed. Mum wanted me to stay home and be a proper lady and marry Fred and I just couldn't do that. She never understood."

"But you still have time to work things out," Steve noted. "They are both still alive."

"Things are so busy with the SSR and..."

"That's just an excuse."

Peggy nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I know," she admitted. "I'm just...afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Steve asked gently.

"Afraid they won't want me anymore. Afraid that there's too much time and distance and grief between us."

"It's worth a try," said Steve.

Peggy nodded firmly. "Yes. Yes, I believe it is. When I head overseas, I will stop and visit them and..."

Steve sighed.

"What?" Peggy asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go."

"No. Please, just a few minutes longer."

"I'm sorry, Peggy. Touch my shield."

Reluctantly, Peggy did so and they swirled and twirled and landed in a park, covered with snow. Peggy could hear shouting and before she knew it, she was making her way in the direction of the noise.

She stopped suddenly when she saw her fourteen year old self in front of her.

"No!" Her younger self exclaimed.

"Aww, come on, Peggy. Don't be such a cold fish. One kiss," The boy beside her said as he tried to reach for her.

"Don't be such a bloody wanker," the younger Peggy said. She shoved him hard but it wasn't working. The boy was still advancing.

Peggy started to move towards the fray. 

"Just wait and watch," Steve said, gesturing for her to stay put.

She watched as Michael appeared seemingly out of nowhere and punched the boy on the jaw. 

"Get the hell away from my sister!" He exclaimed. "Don't you ever come near her again!"

The boy nodded and then ran away, leaving the siblings alone.

"I had it under control," the younger Peggy huffed.

"I know you did, PegLeg," Michael replied. "But it's okay to ask for help sometimes. Besides, that was going to be one weak punch you were going to throw."

"Hey!" 

"Let me show you," Michael said.

Peggy and Steve watched as Michael showed Peggy how to properly stand and throw a punch. 

"We need to go now," Steve said quietly.

"But..."

Finally, Peggy reached out and touched Steve's shield. 

They were outside a large tent, in the swirling snow. She could hear laughter inside and she smiled.

“I know this,” she commented.

“Let’s head inside and check it out,” Steve replied.

Peggy nodded and they headed towards the tent. She opened the flap and a smile crossed her lips as she saw what was happening inside.

There were the Howling Commandos all seated in various parts of the tent. All had some form or another of booze in their hands and there was raucous laughter. She saw the past version of Steve sitting off the to side, next to her and Bucky. He didn't have a drink in his hand but he was laughing all the same. 

"So then, she comes up to me, all saucy like..." Dum Dum said. "And here I'm thinking it's gonna be a good night and then..."

"And then," Dernier pipes up. "She slaps him hard across the face!"

Everyone roared with laughter as Dum Dum rubbed his hand on his face in remembrance.

Peggy couldn't help but laugh as well. She was feeling warm inside as she remembered the companionship these men brought her.

"Uh, I want to say something," Steve said, as the laughter started to die down. 

Peggy turned to look at ‘her’ Steve who gave her a shrug and a smile. 

"I want to raise a glass," Steve continued.

"You don't have a glass," Pinky pointed out.

"Fine," Steve said, grabbing a bottle that was near him.

"I want to raise a glass...err...bottle...to everyone who is out there tonight, still fighting with everything they've got."

The tent sobered up immediately and the men and Peggy lifted their bottles.

"We've..uh... got a long road ahead of us but I know we can do it. This is the best team of men, and err...you Peggy," Steve said, gesturing to Peggy seated next to him. "And I know we can do it if we stick together. We are a great team and I couldn't do it without any of you."

"Hear, hear!" Bucky said, a smile on his face.

Peggy watched as they all clinked their bottles. And then the stories started again. Peggy made her way out of the tent to where Steve was standing outside.

"Well?" He said.

"I understand what you are trying to do," Peggy replied. "You are trying to show me that it's better if I have people around me as a team but you don't understand..."

"One more stop," Steve said. "Let's go."

Peggy touched the shield once more and then suddenly they were in the New York SSR offices. There she was, working at her desk, poring over some report or another. 

Peggy realized when this was and she turned to Steve frantically.

"No!" She said loudly. "Please..."

"You need to see this," Steve replied adamantly. 

"But...I..."

She was cut off by the sound of a crutch making it's way down the hall. Peggy whirled around and then there he was.

Daniel.

He had his crutch in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. She watched as he headed towards her desk.

"Uh...Carter?"

Her past self looked up.

"I brought you some coffee."

Peggy watched as her past self smiled and accepted the coffee.

"I have some cookies too. My sister baked them. I thought maybe we could share?"

Oh Daniel. 

Peggy hadn't quite realized how obvious he was even back then. How had she not noticed?

She watched as he grabbed his coffee and then the cookies and brought them over to her desk. He pulled up a chair and they began chatting.

Tears slipped down Peggy's cheeks as she watched her past self interact with Daniel. Here he was, in the flesh, not in a hospital bed unconscious. She drunk in the sight of him before turning back to Steve.

"I want to go now," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Steve nodded.

"I just want to say something first," Steve commented. "Sousa? He seems like a swell guy, Peggy."

"Steve..."

"It's okay, really it is," said Steve. "I'm happy for you. That's all I ever wanted for you. Are you happy?"

Peggy nodded.

"I am. He makes me happy, he does," she said. "And if he dies, I can't...I can't go through that again."

"So you’re running away," Steve noted.

"I love him but he would be better off without me," Peggy said firmly. "I know it's true. I understand what you are trying to do but I need to leave."

Steve sighed.

"Well, it's time for me to go."

Peggy shook her head.

"Please, don't," she begged. 

"I thought you didn't need anybody," Steve couldn't help but remark.

"That's not fair," Peggy choked out. "Of course I need people. I need them all. But I'm a danger to them and that's just the way it is."

Steve nodded. 

"Just don't have any regrets, Peggy. Those will haunt you for the rest of your life."

"And you? Do you have regrets?" Peggy asked.

"I regret we never got our dance," replied Steve.

"Me too," Peggy said, feeling a wave of emotion go through her.

"But you know what, Peggy? Putting the Valkyrie in the water? It was my choice. Remember that, okay? You have a choice."

Then in a flash, Peggy was on the couch, tears staining her face. 

And she was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**“Come in-come in! And know me better! I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. Look upon me! You have never seen the likes of me before!”** -A Christmas Carol

Peggy jerked awake. How did that happen? One minute she was crying, and the next, she was waking up. Dammit, she hadn’t wanted to fall asleep. She looked around, relieved to see no one in the room with her. Staring at the front door, she waited for a knock, just as Steve had done, but nothing. She took a deep breath and let it out, nearly choking on the last little exhale as she heard a sound from the kitchen.

“Flipping hell,” she mumbled. This ghost thing was getting very old, very quickly. With a heavy sigh, she got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

She looked inside and stopped in her tracks. The man before her probably was the last person… ghost?… she expected to see.

“Chief?”

Roger Dooley nodded his head at her. It was then she noticed exactly what he was wearing, and she did her best to stop the tears from welling in her eyes. He was dressed in his normal suit but the jacket was missing. Instead, a black vest was around his torso. Minus the glowing coils and intense heat, it was the exact vest she last saw him in before he crashed through an office window, saving them all. Except himself.

“Hey, Carter,” he said casually, his gaze going from her to looking longingly at the bottle of scotch on the counter. “You know where Sousa keeps his bitters? ‘Cause I'd die for an Old Fashioned.”

She saw the grin and heard the little intakes of breath as he laughed. He looked at her again and his smile faded.

“Little ghost humor,” he said.

“Very little.”

He shook his head. “Still don't laugh much, do ya?”

“Only when something humorous is said.”

His lips curled into another smile. “Atta girl. You're gonna need that Carter tenacity where we’re headed tonight.”

“I'm not headed anywhere tonight.”

“So the suitcases are just for decoration?”

She bit back a response, instead focusing on his attire “Why…?” She brushed a hand over her the shoulder of her dress.

His gaze dropped to his chest. “Oh, the vest. Don't worry, it's not active anymore. Won’t make me any deader, that’s for sure. And it won't hurt you. Think of it as our transportation tonight.”

She sighed. “Must we?”

He shrugged and motioned her toward him. “Hand on the vest. Let’s get this over with.”

Resolved to her fate, she nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. With a flash of light, they were gone. 

She was lightheaded for several seconds, then opened her eyes to the inside of a hospital room.

Daniel’s hospital room.

“Why do we need to be here? I don’t need to see him…” _Hurt? Near death?_

Dooley shrugged. “I don’t make the rules, Carter. This is where we ended up.”

She looked around the room, out the window, at the sad faces of Rose Roberts and Ana Jarvis, both of whom were gathered around Daniel’s bed. She looked everywhere but at Daniel. She didn’t want to see the pain. She didn’t want to see him helpless. It felt as if a knife twisted in her heart every time she thought about him being shot. She saw it, saw everything.

Now he was hooked up to machines. Helping him breathe. Helping him stay alive. All because of her. She finally settled her gaze on Daniel. His face was surprisingly serene, free of a furrowed brow and a tense jaw. He looked as if he were sleeping, not fighting for his life. 

She loved him so much it hurt. Even if… no, _when_... she left, she would love him until her dying day.

“You know,” Dooley said, breaking the silence, “for a smart dame, you sure were oblivious when it came to Sousa having a thing for you.”

She ventured a smile, as pained as it must have looked. “I was well aware of Daniel’s… thing for me. Eventually it became mutual.”

Dooley smirked. “Obviously.”

Her eyebrow arched painfully high.

“From where I hang out now,” he said, “it’s possible to keep an eye on things. On people.”

She allowed herself a soft smile, liking the idea that Roger Dooley was… wherever he was, watching over them.

“So you know about Daniel and I.”

“Gotta tell ya, Carter,” he replied with a shrug. “Didn't think there was a man alive who could handle you. Who would want to handle you.”

She went from eyebrow arch to knitted brow in seconds.

“But Sousa’s a good guy,” he continued, ignoring her glare. “Smart, savvy, level-headed. Didn't think he had it in him. I underestimated him. I think we all did at some point.”

Peggy nodded. She had done exactly that. She knew he had a crush on her and she'd be lying if she didn't hope that bit of infatuation in his eyes would have him look the other way when she was running her own investigation to clear Howard. 

Dooley nodded toward the bed. “I think you're underestimating him right now.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

He nodded to the bed again, and Peggy’s eyes widened as she saw Daniel’s head move. His lips parted, a raspy “Peggy” coming out.

Ana and Rose looked at each other, pain stretching their features. Peggy felt that pain in every inch of her own body.

“Chief… Daniel, Peggy is fine,” Rose said, a hand on his shoulder to keep him from trying to sit up. “She’s fine. Ana and I are here, and your sister and father are on their way out from back east. Everyone is fine. You need to save your strength so you can get better.”

Daniel’s eyes fluttered. “Peggy… intel… Henderson… trap… kill her…”

Peggy’s eyes widened again. “How did he know about the intel from Henderson?” Henderson was her informant who told her about the HYDRA cell meeting at the factory. Daniel never had met with nor talked to Henderson, at least she didn’t think he had. 

“Daniel, did Henderson contact you? Did he tell you about the factory?” She’d assumed Daniel had followed her.

Dooley shook his head. “He can’t hear you, Carter. None of them can.”

“But I need to know,” she replied tersely.

“What would it change? He was hurt. He’s still here.”

“But then I would know…” _that is wasn’t my fault._

“It’s time to go,” Dooley said quietly.

“No! I need to stay. I need to know more.” Before she knew it, tears were descending her cheeks, droplets staining the fabric of her dress.

“Aw, jeez,” Dooley said, shaking his head. “They didn’t tell me you’d cry. Don’t cry. Please. Just touch the vest and we’ll get outta here.”

Peggy shook her head, arms ramrod straight against her sides. She refused to touch Dooley. She couldn’t bring herself to visit Daniel’s hospital room before but now she refused to leave.

“Carter, we have to go. You can see that he is holding his own. He has his friends around him. His family is on the way. You’ll want to see the rest of this, trust me. You want answers, right?”

The tears continued but she took a deep breath and nodded. Whatever this dream was, it certainly was not cooperative. It took her where she didn't want to go and made her leave when she wanted to stay.

Tentatively, she reached out for Dooley’s shoulder and then the hospital room disappeared.

Next thing she knew, Peggy heard the rumbling of a loud engine. Her eyes snapped open, and she and Dooley were on an airplane. It was mostly empty; just a few seats had passengers, and all but one were asleep. Her gaze focused on the one awake: Jack Thompson.

It was a night flight but he had a small flashlight in his hand and a file folder in his lap. Peggy moved down the aisle until she was next to Jack’s seat. The file folder was filled with handwritten notes, Jack’s handwriting instantly recognizable. She read a few words here and there but she stopped at one word: Sousa.

Jack was flying out to investigate Daniel’s shooting. He must have gotten information over the phone.

“You idiot,” Jack mumbled to himself. “He told you this was a trap, but you had to go in to save Carter’s ass.” He shook his head. “Some things never change.”

Peggy’s chest tightened. Even Jack knew it was her fault. 

The pen in Jack’s hand moved, forcefully underlining the name Henderson. “Friend or foe? I'll find out.”

Peggy now was thinking the same thing. Was Henderson an informant or a mole?

Jack closed the file folder and clicked off the flashlight, placing both on the seat next to him. He leaned back in his seat.

“You'd better pull through, Sousa,” he said, his voice tired and strained. “I don't like breaking in new friends.”

Peggy's eyes fluttered as she tried to keep tears at bay. 

“Time to go,” Dooley whispered behind her. She didn't hesitate putting her hand on his shoulder. And then they were gone.

The first sensation Peggy felt after the dizziness of the trip was bone-chilling cold. As she opened her eyes, she realized why: they were somewhere where there was several feet of snow on the ground and more falling from the sky. It wasn't New York but other than that, she had no guess.

“Where are we?” she asked, trying to keep the shivering from her voice.

“Hell if I know.” Dooley wasn’t shivering, just staring at a large building in front of them. 

Suddenly they were gone and inside somewhere warm. From the sterile white walls and metal tables, Peggy figured they were in a lab. Three men were huddled around a table, all looking at an object on the metal surface. Peggy moved closer and recognized the object as a canister, the dull silver standing out against the shine of the table.

Peggy glanced at Dooley. “What is this place?”

Dooley shrugged, but he was equally interested in what the men were doing.

One man, at least a foot taller than the other two, had an obvious air of authority. He pointed to the canister.

“Is it ready?” he asked, his words barely decipherable around his thick German accent.

Another man, stocky and bald, nodded. “We are on schedule. Sousa is out of the way, and Carter will be busy with that, so we move forward.”

“Sousa is not out of the way,” Tall Man said, pointing to the third man. “The job was not done.”

The third man, obvious a lackey of some sort, lowered his head in shame. “He is as good as dead. No one could survive that shot for long.”

“You’d better be right,” Bald Man said. “If not, he won’t be the only casualty.”

Lackey shook his head meekly. “Yes, sir.”

“We are assured this will work?” Tall Man asked.

“Our men took Stark’s formula and found its faults, which were many. Americans have no sense of science, certainly not over German ingenuity.” Bald Man’s face scrunched in disgust.

Peggy looked at Dooley, eyes wide. “Are they talking about Midnight Oil?”

“I don’t know,” Dooley replied, “but I don’t like the sound of it.”

Bald Man continued, “The town chosen is in the United States, known as the Midwest. Aurora, population approximately 1,500. That should be an excellent sample.”

“They are going to poison a town,” Peggy said, her voice surprisingly unemotional. “We have to stop them.”

“We?” Dooley shook his head. “ _We_ can’t do anything. _We_ are here to observe only.”

“Fine. Then _I_ have to stop them. I will delay my… departure until I have made sure they cannot complete their plans.”

“Delay,” Dooley said slowly. “So you’re still leaving. After everything you’ve learned.”

She didn’t respond but she suspected her expression gave him the answer. He shook his head again and leaned toward her, offering her a shoulder. She frowned as she touched the vest and waited for the flash of light.

In a split second, Peggy and Dooley were back in Daniel’s kitchen. It took her a few seconds to get her bearings, but once the lightheadedness was gone, she rushed to the living room and started pulling books off Daniel’s bookshelf until she found the one she wanted: an atlas of the United States.

“What is the first thing I taught you when you have a tip?” Dooley asked.

“Follow it immediately?” She added a smile.

“Call it in. Call for backup. Never go in alone.” When she didn’t look at him, he sighed. “You’re going to stop them on your own, without help. Conduct your own investigation, which is your standard M.O. And then you’re leaving.”

She shrugged, still staring at the book.

“I’m disappointed in you, Carter. I know you’re smarter than that.”

She felt a twinge of guilt, knowing she was letting down a man whom she respected. It couldn’t be helped, though. Daniel was already hurt because of her, not because he followed her but because her informant sent Daniel into a trap. _Her_ informant, _her_ fault. She needed to fix this before she left.

“You’re not listening to me, are you?” Dooley asked. 

“I am listening. I am choosing not to take your advice.”

“Well, that’s shocking,” he said with a resigned sigh. “Nothing more I can do here. Don’t forget, you have one more visitor tonight. See you around, Carter.”

“Chief, before you go…” She looked up but already he was gone.

She sat on the couch, flipping through the pages of the atlas. According to the publication, there were six cities in the midwestern United States with the name Aurora. She would need to find census data to determine which were around 1,500 in population. She started making a list of what she needed, physically forcing down the continuous yawns plaguing her. The maps and town names started blurring before her eyes, and she shook her head to clear the fog. Unfortunately for her, the fog eventually won, blanketing her in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if preserved in, they must lead," said Scrooge. "But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it thus with what you show me!"** -A Christmas Carol

Peggy startled awake and rubbed her eyes. There, sitting in the chair beside the couch was Mr. Jarvis.

"Mr. Jarvis! What are you doing here?"

"My coming was foretold, was it not?" Jarvis replied with a smile.

"But..but..." Peggy said, sitting up. "You aren't a ghost. Oh god, did something happen?"

"No, no, everything is fine, Miss Carter," Jarvis replied. "Just consider me as one version of myself."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Neither does you leaving but you are doing it anyway," Jarvis pointed out.

"Not this again," Peggy replied. "I have to go deal with this situation in Aurora and then I need to go."

Jarvis shook his head sadly. 

"But first, you will come with me," he said. "There are things to see."

Jarvis gestured towards the door and Peggy followed, opening the door for them. They headed out the door and started walking down the street.

"I don't have to grab onto your sleeve or anything?" Peggy asked.

"We don't have far to go," Jarvis replied mysteriously.

As they walked, the scenery began to change before Peggy's eyes and soon they were standing in a graveyard.

"No," Peggy said, backing up. "I know what you are going to show me and I don't want to see it."

"Miss Carter, you have to."

"But, you don't understand..."

"You think I don't understand?" Jarvis asked. "I very nearly lost Ana."

"Which was my fault..." Peggy muttered.

Jarvis stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Miss Carter, please listen to me," Jarvis said rather sternly. "Ana chose to confront Whitney Frost on her own. It was not your fault. Please understand that. Neither Ana nor I blame you in the slightest."

"But..."

"Do you think you are that important, Miss Carter?" Jarvis asked. "That every single action that occurs around you is a direct result of you?"

Peggy was startled by Jarvis’s words, stung by his bluntness.  
"Well...I..."

"Come on," Jarvis said, gesturing to the graveyard in front of them.

They walked until they came by a set of newer gravestones. Jarvis pointed at one of them.

"Look."

Peggy stepped forward and looked and let out a gasp.

_Daniel Antonio Sousa.  
Born May 29th 1919. Died Dec 25th 1947. _

"He died," she said, feeling her body go numb. "Oh..."

"It's not that he died," Jarvis commented. "But why he died."

"Because of me!" Peggy shouted, turning to Jarvis. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes," Jarvis replied. "But not in the way you think."

"What?"

"Chief Sousa didn't die because he got shot. He got the same information from Henderson and did the same thing as you. Went without backup. You are both more alike than you think."

"He was my informant!"

"He was Chief Sousa’s too. That makes it his fault as well."

"No," Peggy said shaking her head. "It can't be..."

"He died because you weren't there, Miss Carter," Jarvis stated bluntly. "He asked for you several times in the hospital and you weren't there to give him the comfort and strength he needed to pull through."

"No.."

Peggy leaned forward and began to retch. 

"He needed you," Jarvis stated. "And you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Packing to leave forever. Running away."

"No, no!" 

Peggy stumbled backwards and tripped, landing on the soft grass. She turned and saw another headstone in front of her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

_Margaret Elizabeth Carter._  
_Born April 9th, 1921._  
_Died Dec 28th, 1947._

"What?" 

Jarvis walked towards her, holding out his hand. She accepted it and he helped her up.

"December 28th? That's only a few days after..."

"You packed your bags and headed to Aurora to stop HYDRA," Jarvis noted. "You didn't bring back up and it was your downfall. You were killed almost immediately. HYDRA went through with their plan and countless people died."

"No," Peggy exclaimed. "This doesn't make sense."

"This is your future," Jarvis replied. 

Peggy shook her head and wiped the tears from her face.

"But this can be changed, right?" Peggy asked. "That's how it works in the book."

"The book?" 

"A Christmas Carol," Peggy said impatiently. "This is only one future, one possibility?"

Jarvis nodded.

"I don't want this to happen."

"Perhaps it would be helpful if you saw an alternative future," Jarvis said thoughtfully.

"No, I don't want to see anymore. Please," Peggy begged.

"Go look in the window of that house over there," Jarvis instructed.

Peggy turned and saw a house on the edge of the graveyard, all lit up. She could swear it wasn't there when they walked in. 

Slowly, she walked towards the house, nervous about what she would see. But really, was anything worse than Daniel dying? Her own death?

Peggy glanced in the window and tears sprung to her eyes.

There was Daniel standing by the Christmas tree, He was alive! She watched as someone walked towards him. It was her future self who wasted no time in striding forward and planting a kiss on Daniel's lips.

Daniel smiled in return and Peggy wished that was directed towards her. She needed him so badly, she knew that now. And he needed her. They belonged together. 

Suddenly, two children came barreling in the room, clamouring for their parents' attention.

A tear rolled down Peggy's cheek.

She had children; children with Daniel.

The thought made her heart leap. 

Peggy watched as her future self and Daniel hugged the children. Then they all settled down on the couch and Daniel grabbed a book. 

She peered closer and saw the title of the book.

_A Christmas Carol._

Of course.

"Time to go," came Jarvis's voice from behind her.

Peggy shook her head.

She wanted to stay here and watch this forever, this beautiful life that she could have with Daniel.

"Miss Carter..." Jarvis said, a bit impatiently.

Finally, she tore her eyes away from the window and back to Jarvis.

"Mr. Jarvis...I..." she stumbled over her words.

Jarvis just smiled.

"I understand," he replied. "Now it's time for you to get back home and time for me to return from whence I came."

"Wait," Peggy said. "I can still fix this right? It's not too late."

"You still have time," Jarvis confirmed. "Not a lot of it though. Are you still planning on leaving?"

"No," Peggy said. "I can't leave Daniel. But I still have that situation in Aurora."

"I believe Chief Thompson is flying in, is he not?" Jarvis noted. "Perhaps you can pass along the case information to him."

Peggy nodded. She remembered what Daniel had said to her once. 'Sometimes you have to put your faith in others to get the job done.'

"I can do that."

Peggy and Jarvis began their walk back to the house.

"While this is probably an elaborate dream, I am sorry I caused all of this trouble," Peggy noted.

Jarvis chuckled.

"You mean, your visitors tonight?" He asked. "It was no trouble. You see, Miss Carter, you have a gift; a gift of bringing people together, inspiring and encouraging them. You are a formidable woman."

"Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." Peggy said sincerely.

"Well, here we are," Jarvis said, gesturing at the house. "Time for me to go."

"Can you...can you thank everyone?" Peggy asked. "I fear I was rather stubborn in talking to Michael and Steve and Chief Dooley..."

"They understand," Jarvis said. "Now go inside, and get some rest. Tomorrow is Christmas Day, remember?"

Peggy nodded. She blinked and then Jarvis was gone. Heading into the house, she shut the door behind her. Everything was as she left it. Her suitcases were still by the door.

She sat down on the couch and began to formulate a plan. She would go see Daniel right away and demand to see him, even if they wouldn't let her in this late at night.

Then she would talk to Jack about the case.

Then she would....

But Peggy did none of these things. Instead, she drifted off to sleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**“God bless us, every one.”** -A Christmas Carol

Peggy awoke suddenly, just as she had four times that evening. She knew this time was different, though. She ignored her aching back from sleeping on the couch, jumping up to push open the drapes. It was early, the sun barely peeking up from the horizon. 

“That was one long night,” she said to herself as her lips curled into a smile. The long night was over, and a new day was here. Not just any day, though, but Christmas Day.

She had so much to do, but the most important was to see Daniel.

She let go of the curtains and ran from the room. Foregoing a shower, she changed clothes and rushed out of the house. As she drove to the hospital, she thought about her dream. It was a dream, of course, her visits by Michael, Steve, Chief Dooley and Mr. Jarvis. What else could it be but a dream? Regardless, she had received their message loud and clear: She’d been selfish, thoughtless and wrong. So very, very wrong.

Pulling into the first parking space she found at the hospital, she got out of the car and quickly walked to the entrance. Daniel was in the ward where the most critical patients were housed. Following the signs on the wall, she found the ward and marched right up to the nurses’ station. The only one at the station was a dark-haired woman with pin curls peeking out from her nurse’s hat. 

She looked up at Peggy’s approach. “May I help you, Miss?”

“I am here to see Daniel Sousa. He’s a patient here.”

The nurse looked down at what must have been a list, then glanced up. “Yes, he is in room three, but you can’t see him.”

Peggy’s eyebrow arched. “What? Why?”

“Visiting hours aren’t for another hour.”

“But I have to see him.”

“I’m sorry, Miss,” the nurse said with a shrug, “but those are the rules.”

“But…”

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing I can do. You can wait with the gentleman in the waiting room.”

“Gentleman?”

“He is here to see Mr. Sousa as well.”

Curious, Peggy walked away from the nurses’ station, heading toward the waiting room. As she rounded the corner and entered the room, she stopped short.

“Jack.”

Jack Thompson, whose head was down, buried in a file folder, looked up. “Hey, Carter. They turn you down, too?”

“Yes,” she said, exasperated, “but that will give us time to go over the case.”

His eyes narrowed. “Case?”

“Daniel’s shooting. That’s why you’re here.” She didn’t say it as a question but a statement. 

“Yeah,” Jack said slowly. “You have more information?”

“Much more.” She sat next to him and recounted the scene -- minus the mention of Chief Dooley’s ghost -- where she learned of HYDRA’s plans for the city of Aurora. Jack’s hand moved quickly, writing down almost her every word.

“How do you know this, Carter? Your informant?”

“No,” she said, hesitating. “Not Henderson. I can’t tell you how I know. Please, Jack. Trust me on this.”

His eyes narrowed again, considering her words, but within a few seconds, his facial expression relaxed. “I’ll need somewhere to work from.”

“Rose will let you into Daniel’s office and get you anything you need. I’ll join you later today.”

“Where are you going now?”

She glanced outside the room. “Where I belong.”

Jack opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it, nodding and rising from his seat and heading toward the doorway. “Tell Sousa to get better because none of us like hospitals.”

Peggy nodded, a sad smile on her lips as Jack left. She then proceeded to get up from the chair and pace. Sitting was not her forte, and neither was waiting. Back and forth she walked, facing the wall then facing the waiting room exit, walking and walking but getting nowhere. Bloody visiting hour rules. 

She saw a woman, a nurse, walk down the hallway. Was that…? 

Peggy ran to the doorway. “Violet!”

The woman turned. “Peggy?” She looked around, then walked to the waiting room.

“Violet, I am so glad to see you,” Peggy said, ignoring the look on the other woman’s face that told her she did not return the sentiment. “I need to see him.”

“Visiting hours aren’t for--”

“Another hour, I know. The nurse at the station told me. Please, Violet. I… I haven’t been to see him yet.”

“I know,” Violet said, a hint of a wistful look on her face. “He’s been asking for you.”

“Can I see him just for a few minutes?”

“Peggy.” Violet looked up and down the hallway. “The rules are very strict. I could get in trouble.”

“Please, Violet.” Peggy hated the desperation in her voice but it could not be helped. She _was_ desperate.

Violet sighed. “Just for a few minutes. The doctor will be making rounds soon. He’ll be furious if he finds a visitor in there, especially one who isn’t a relative.” She motioned for Peggy to follow her to Daniel’s room.

Once they arrived, Violet took one last look around, then opened the door. “I’m waiting right outside. When I say you have to leave, you have to leave. Understood?”

“Yes, and thank you,” Peggy said as she moved through the doorway. 

The door closed behind her, and she focused in on the bed. He looked so small for some reason. She’d never thought of him being small, but lying in the bed, covered up to his head with a sheet, it looked as if the bed was swallowing him whole.

Slowly, she walked forward until her knees hit the metal bar on the bed. Her hand immediately went to his, and she squeezed. 

“Daniel, I’m here,” she said, fighting the lump in her throat. “I am sorry it took so long for me to get here, but I’m here for good. I promise.”

She felt his hand move in hers, and her gaze went to his face. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes opened. “Peg?”

She let out a sigh filled with relief. “Yes, I’m right here, and I’m fine.”

A hint of a smile graced his lips. “Good… I’m fine… too.”

“Liar,” she said teasingly, wincing at how difficult talking was for him.

“Henderson… told me… I knew it was… a trap… you didn’t… so I needed… to warn you.”

“You shouldn’t have, knowing it was a trap, but I do understand why you did. I would have done the same. I’m still not happy you did it.” She weaved her fingers slowly through his hair, hoping the gesture was as soothing to him as it was to her. 

“Had to… love you.”

“I love you, too, Daniel,” she said, tears welling in her eyes. “I love you so very much.” 

The door opened and Violet stuck her head in. “Peggy, the doctor is at the nurses’ station. You need to leave.”

“I’ll be back,” Peggy told Daniel, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go and leaving the room. Within seconds of her closing the door behind her, the doctor turned toward them and walked to the room. 

Violet’s posture straightened. “Good morning, Doctor Valastro.”

“Good morning, nurse.” He tipped his head toward Peggy. “Miss.”

Violet jumped in. “Miss Carter is... she is... Mr. Sousa’s fiancée.”

Peggy’s eyes widened and she looked at Violet, whose expression told her to follow along.

“Yes, yes,” Peggy said. “I was wondering if there was an update on my… fiancé’s condition.”

The doctor’s eyebrow quirked, obviously skeptical of Peggy’s connection to Daniel. “Normally we do not discuss a patient’s progress with non-family members. However, since you are his... fiancée, is it?”

“Yes,” Peggy said, seeing his gaze drop to her hand. “I left my ring at home, in a hurry to get here.”

The doctor nodded, his eyebrow still raised but the skepticism leaving his expression. “All right. Mr. Sousa has serious injuries and it has been touch and go for the last 24 hours. We have concerns with his vital signs and his recovery in general. Let me check in on him and I will come out to talk to you more in-depth. Wait here, please.”

“Yes, doctor.”

“Nurse, with me,” the doctor said to Violet.

As Violet walked by her, Peggy mouthed ‘thank you’.

Peggy forced herself not to pace in the hallway, choosing instead to lean against the wall outside Daniel’s room. What was she thinking, leaving him? She prided herself in being an intelligent woman, but thinking that she could leave Daniel was one of the most idiotic ideas of her life. How far would she have gotten before she figured out she couldn’t leave him forever? Yes, she wanted him to be safe, but how could she not realize the only way she could ensure he was safe was to be by his side?

The door to Daniel’s room opened, and Violet and Dr. Valastro exited. Violet shot her a quick smile before walking away.

The doctor turned to Peggy. “He seems to be doing better, much better than yesterday. As I said before, we were concerned, but something must have happened to spur his healing. His vital signs have improved, and his breathing is better. Now don’t get me wrong, Miss…”

“Carter,” she offered.

“Miss Carter, he has a long road ahead of him. The bullet did considerable damage, but he has taken a turn for the better. If he continues with this rate of improvement, I am cautiously optimistic for his recovery.”

She couldn’t hide her smile or sigh of relief. “May I go in and see him?”

The doctor checked his watch, then met Peggy’s gaze. “Visiting hours are not for another five minutes, but I suppose we can let that slip. However, he needs rest. Medicine can only do so much. His body needs to heal, and rest is the best way for that to happen.”

“Of course, doctor. I will simply sit in the room. I want him to know I am here.”

The doctor’s lips twitched, whether into a smile or a grimace she was not sure, but he turned and left before she could find out.

Her hand was on the door when she heard, “Peggy!”

She turned and saw Ana Jarvis coming toward her, with Mr. Jarvis in tow. Ana wrapped her arms around her in a big hug, and Peggy hugged her back.

“He’s been asking for you, every time he wakes up,” Ana said. “I’m so happy you are here. Daniel will be, too.”

Peggy smiled. “I was in to see him already. Don’t tell anyone.”

“My lips are sealed,” Ana said, making a zipping gesture over her lips. “How is he doing?”

“I talked with his doctor and he is optimistic about his progress.”

Ana took Peggy’s hands in hers. “That is fantastic news!” 

Mr. Jarvis nodded at Peggy. “Excellent news. It’s good to see you, Miss Carter.”

“And you as well, Mr. Jarvis. You are here to see Daniel, I assume.”

“Yes,” Ana said. “but we will give you some time with him.” She clapped her hands together. “Oh, this is going to be such a wonderful holiday season, for all of us now.” 

“Yes, it will,” Peggy said, happy that Ana and Mr. Jarvis did not ask where she had been and why it had taken her so long to visit Daniel. She was doing a perfectly good job of chastising herself.

“Peggy, we’ll be in the cafeteria for a bit.” Ana took her husband’s hand, then looked up at him. “What are you smiling at, Mr. Jarvis?”

His smile faded slightly, as if caught doing something he shouldn’t. “Oh, well, I am reminded of a quote from one of my favorite Christmas tales. ‘God bless us, everyone’. I think that is rather apropos for this Christmas Day, don’t you, Miss Carter?”

Peggy’s eyes widened as he and Ana walked away. Did he just quote _A Christmas Carol_? He didn’t know about her dream. He couldn’t. Could he?

Shaking off the thought, she entered Daniel’s room again. A chair by the window caught her eye and she grabbed it, moving it next to the bed. As she sat down, her hand closed around Daniel’s. His fingers twitched.

“You’re back,” he said softly.

“I told you I’m here for good. I talked to the doctor. He says you’re doing better.”

His head moved up and down slowly. “Be.. outta here… in no time.”

“Yes, you will. You have Christmas gifts to open. I can’t wait for you to see what I got you.”

He smiled. “Kiss?”

It was her turn to smile. “No, that’s not your Christmas gift. And I think you need to be a bit better before I can kiss you properly.”

“Kiss is… doctor’s… orders.”

“Daniel, your doctor said no such thing.” Despite what she said, her voice couldn’t hide her happiness.

He squeezed her hand. “Can’t… blame... a guy… for trying.”

She rose from the chair, then lowered her head until her mouth was just above his. “Maybe just one for therapeutic reasons.” Closing the distance, she sealed her lips to his, giving his a gossamer-soft kiss.

He hummed after she pulled away. “Needed that… sorry… for ruining… Christmas.”

“Oh, Daniel. You didn’t ruin Christmas. You’re alive, and that is the best Christmas present I could ever hope for.” She brushed a curl from his forehead. “We will have many Christmases to celebrate together. Right now, you need to get better. For me, please get better.”

“Yes... ma’am.”

“Rest, my love,” she whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll be right here.”

She sat back in the chair, her hand still wrapped around his. Without warning, a smile spread across her lips. She thought about Violet’s fib to the doctor, that Peggy was Daniel’s fiancée. If the alternate future Mr. Jarvis had shown her in her dream was true, she not only would be his fiancée, but also his wife and the mother of his children. Her smile widened even more at that thought.

She silently thanked her visitors. Because of them knocking her over the head with her blinding selfishness, Daniel was going to be fine. They both would. She knew in her heart that the alternate life was not a dream. It was their future.


End file.
